


Where do we go? Where do we belong?

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally written before the TF2 Comic update "A Cold Day in Hell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where do we go? Where do we belong?

Original work by infidus-sicarius which I have been tasked to continue. Posting it here to work on it…

~~~×~~~

Heavy x Medic : Where Do We Go? Where Do We Belong?

~~~×~~~

Medic stared at the letter in front of him.

It might as well could have been a note since it contained only two words. But those two words and the purple paper was enough.

'She's back.'

Should he tell Heavy? What if Heavy dies?

The sound of a door opening and closing startled him from his thoughts and he immediately hid the letters under the mattress.

He then went to the kitchen, smiling as he saw Heavy setting down the box of supplies onmtheir kitchen table.

"Welcome back."

Medic greeted, helping the other man remove his coat.

It had been a strong storm but it didn’t seem to bother Heavy at the least.

"How was clinic today?"

Heavy asked him as he sat on the chair while Medic went to prepare some tea.

"It had been fine. Not much patients due to the weather though."

While Medic was boiling the water, Heavy stood up and went behind him. He hugged him behind, almost making Medic jump at the sudden contact.

"Is something wrong mein liebe?"

"Nothing is wrong."

Medic placed a hand on Heavy’s, reveling in the man’s warmth.

Something at the back of his head told him that Heavy knew. That they had contacted him and something was holding Heavy back from telling him.

Heavy turned Medic around to face him and kissed him. Medic didn’t protest.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around Heavy’s neck and pulled him down so as to deepen the kiss.

A hand strayed down to cup at Medic’s ass, causing him to yelp.

"But Heavy…. the tea…"

Heavy reached to turn off the stove.

"Later."

He simply said as he scooped the man up into his arms. Medic instinctively wrapped his arms around the others neck and they kept kissing as Heavy walked towards their bedroom.

Heavy kicked the door open and gently placed Medic on the bed, never breaking their kiss.

They broke apart for a moment, hastily taking off their clothes.

When Heavy made a move to unzip his pants, a hand on his stopped him.

"Let me…"

Medic said, lust glazing in his voice.

Heavy smiled and laid comfortably on the bed, his back on the headboard.

Medic slowly brought his head down to Heavy’s crotch and he used his teeth to pull down the zip.

Heavy’s erection immediately got out of its confines and Medic was glad to know that the man had not worn any underwear.

He kissed the tip and blew on it making Heavy squirm.

"Let me…"

Medic repeated again. He licked at the organ, paying spexial attention to the tip. He brought up his hips into the air and wiggled it, trying to intimidate the other man.

Heavy retrieved the bottle of lube from their nightstand and repositioned himself so that he could reach Medic’s ass.

He poured a generous amount onto his hand, coating his fingers in the slick substance.

Medic gasped at the sensation of the finger massaging his entrance, trying to relax the muscles.

He engulfed Heavy the moment a finger entered.

Medic moved slowly, mirroring the movement of Heavy’s fingers.

Heavy took his time to stretch him. He didn’t want to hurt the man.

When he curled his fingers Medic suddenly yelped, his face a picture of pleasure. Heavy repeated the motion, making Medic squirm and gasp at the feeling.

"Please mein liebe… fuck me…"

Heavy removed his fingers and Medic whimpered at the loss. Heavy had him lie down on the bed and he kissed him.

"I need you."

Heavy whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

Medic placed his legs on Heavy’s shoulders as the giant man aligned himself to his entrance.

He pushed in slowly. Moaning at the tightness.

Once fully sheathed he stayed still, waiting for Medic to adjust.

They kissed, open-mouthed. Saying in action what words cannot.

Soon Heavy moved, slowly, gently.

This wasn’t sex right now. He was making love to Medic.

Moans and gasps filled the silent room.

Heavy held Medic’s hands, entwining their fingers.

"I love you… I love you so much…"

Medic said, almost crying.

Heavy kissed his tears away, telling him that the feeling was mutual.

They kissed again as they came, muffling out each other’s cry.

~~~×~~~

Later, when Medic has fallen asleep. Heavy set down the book he was reading and looked at him.

"я боюсь потерять тебя."

He whispered, holding Medic’s hands.

When he read that note that Miss Pauling contacted him, he had been happy. He will get to fight again. See their teammates again… But… they had a life now.

Him and Medic. No worries of getting killed, no worries of dying.

No fear of losing him.

Heavy sighs and turns off the light. Collecting the sleeping man in his arms and going to sleep as well.

~~~×~~~

The End.


End file.
